Endings
by Lynn2744
Summary: This is what I really hope will happen at the end of the Blood of Olympus. I won't be able to live if they don't all get at least a little happiness. All chapters are set 7 years after the war.
1. Nico

**Alright, I don't know if anyone else has been thinking about this, but there has got to be an epilogue for the Blood Of Olympus. So, here goes nothing. **

* * *

I lay back and stare at the sand. A few of the other heroes had put together a game of volleyball. I guess I've laid back a little since the war with Gaea, when they asked me to play I didn't threaten to kill them.

I smile at that thought. Maybe I have gotten better. I still see Percy and Annabeth from time to time. The pain dulled the father from him I got. The years ebbed the pain away slowly.

I feel the smile fade from my face as look up. She's walking down the beach in slow rhythmic steps. A skip every once in a while. It's good to see her this way, happy and free. Her head tilts to the side when she sees me.

"What are you staring at?" She asks playfully.

"Nothing, I just like that you're so happy here," I say honestly. Her feet are buried in the sand up to her ankles. She wiggles her toes and laughs as it tickles her feet.

_I'll never get tired of that laugh, _I decide as I look at her face. Her eyes are the same brown as mine. I glance one more time at her as she races away.

My sister. I never have to leave her again.

* * *

**Alright guys there's the first of many. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	2. Reyna

I used to wonder if people could die of happiness or if you simply just explode. I can't contain how happy I am and I shouldn't have to in my own home. I run upstairs and stare out the large window overlooking New Rome. I see the people milling about the streets and the fauns chasing one another. The sun is beautiful today. No clouds to block it either.

"Rey?" yells Luke from the front door, "Rey, what's the emergency? I came home as soon as I could." I hear him coming upstairs and I think back to when I first met him. When he had walked into Camp Half-Blood Annabeth had turned white as a toga. He had tried to explain his involvement in war on Olympus; how he had died and how he had come through the Doors of Death back into the mortal world.

His bravery had shocked me into silence. I hadn't meant to stay up talking to him all night, and I definitely hadn't meant to ask him to come back to New Rome after the war. My lips had said the words my mind hadn't processed. I couldn't believe he said yes.  
Our story from there didn't escalate very quickly, he had wanted to be slow and not make any mistakes. He always said how he'd made enough mistakes in the first half of his life.

"Hi there," he says as he wraps his arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.  
"Hello," I say with a sigh. I couldn't tell you when I let myself be this girl. The doting wife? Never. With Luke though it was different. It didn't feel silly and girly, it felt _right.  
_"So what was so important that I had to run all the way here?" He says happily.  
"I have some news," I say quietly.  
"Oh?" The question lighting his eyes.  
"Yeah, I was just wondering how you'd feel about..." I didn't know how to say it. I'd known for a week or so and I couldn't stand it anymore.  
"About what? You're killing me here," he complains.  
"Uh..." I can't say it. What if he doesn't want this? Seeing my hesitation he takes my face into his hands.  
"Reyna, you can tell me anything, you know that," he says patiently.  
"I'm pregnant," I say quickly. His face goes through so many emotions and finally settles on one I haven't seen too often: glee. Pure and untainted joy. He jumps a little and kisses me gently.  
"I love you," he whispers.


	3. Piper

**Alright guys, I don't know who to do after this. Percy and Annabeth are last, but who should be next? I'm thinking Hazel and Frank. Review and tell me your thoughts.**

I look around the emptied cabin and heave a nostalgic sigh. I remember the very first day I walked into the Aphrodite cabin. Drew had had every camper under her thumb of influence. I think back on how far they've come. My brothers and sisters are one of the most respected cabins now. I smile to myself and close the door slowly.  
Jason is there as soon as I step away from the threshold.

"You ok Pipe's?" He asks with worry tainting his voice. I stop for a second and consider. It'll be different not being in the Aphrodite cabin, but different is always exciting. I smile anyway and try to pick up one too many bags. I drop one and he picks it up for me.  
"Yeah, let's go," I say sounding happy.  
After the war it was really hard for me. I had tried so hard and told myself so many times that I could except the fate given to me, but with the more my friends got hurt the harder it got. Even after we had defeated Gaea and had finally returned home, the camps had nearly destroyed each other. I had felt my mother telling me to be strong and use every ability I had to mend the giant fissure between us. It was so difficult though.

Jason had helped a little, but he still didn't know all the things I still had locked inside. How could I ever explain to him that when the gods had offered him immortality I wished he would've taken it? How could I tell him that I felt responsible for holding him back? Eventually one day he would die. I knew it, he knew it. He had given up eternity for us and all I could think is why? That year was hard, tormentingly hard, but we made it.

Now as we move our belongings to the Big House I can't help but feel excited. The gods appointed us to run Camp Half-Blood after Mr. D's punishment was lifted. Now we had the same blessing as Chiron, as long as we were needed to train heroes we would live. We now had eternity to train demi-gods and live together. What more could we ask for?

Jason pulls me into his arms as we walk into our new room in the Big House. He pulls me tight and whispers, "I told you I would find a way to give you forever." I smile into his chest and feel a tear run down my face.

"This is better than forever," I whisper back. He bends his head to kiss me. I close my eyes tight and try to make the moment last forever.


	4. Frank

**Alright! Hazel and Frank it is!**

* * *

I wake to a bright morning. The white paint on my ceiling looks back at me blankly. I move to get out of bed but stop when I see the sun coming through the giant window. It's beautiful today. I think about how I would love to see the sun shine through all the colors of Hazel's hair. Or see them reflected in her chocolatey eyes. Hazel and I have been together ever since the war with Gaea ended. I was content to keep it this way, but Hazel deserves more. It's just so difficult with being Praetor and all.

How Reyna and Luke have managed so far, I have no idea. Reyna told me yesterday about her pregnancy. I couldn't believe it. Reyna has never seemed to be the nurturing type. I have no doubt her child will be loved beyond comparison, but I'll hate to see anyone who crosses her.

Which brings me to my other dilemma: Hazel. I love her so much and I would give her the world because she is my world. I know there won't ever be anyone else for me. I don't think I could bare to explain the whole firewood thing again.

I finally remember that I have a meeting this morning and pull myself away from the view of my window. I take a quick shower and pull and a purple shirt with the jeans that are Hazel's favorite. We have a date tonight. It's nothing too big, just spaghetti or something. She cooking so I can't wait.

I head out my door and walk to the small cafe that I'm supposed to meet Octavian at. I hope this place has good bagels, I'm starving. I walk in and immediately see him. He has teddy bears everywhere and looks like he hasn't slept in a few nights. He really calmed down after the war. He saw that the Greeks weren't all evil and he actually began to like them. He'd never admit that though.

I sit at the table with him and try to get his attention, but he's too dazed.

"New Rome to Octavian," I say while waving my hand in front of his face. He blinks a little and smiles.  
"Hey, Frank. Thanks for meeting with me this early," he says and stares at the door again.  
"Yeah, sure," I say. "It's no problem. What do you need?"  
He looks at me then back to the door and back at me. He's nervous.  
"I just wanted to talk to you about..." he lets his sentence go and then smiles as the door to the cafe swings open. A tall girl with dark brown hair and mesmerizing eyes comes in and smiles back at Octavian. Wait, what?

She starts walking this way and all the younger demi-god boys almost fall out of their seats. She has on jeans and an orange Camp Half-Blood tee-shirt. I'm not the best with the Greeks, but I know an Aphrodite child when I see one.

"Hi there," she says to me and smiles at Octavian and sits in the seat across from mine. She looks right at me and I can almost see her resemblance to Piper.  
"Hello," I say and look to Octavian.  
"So, Drew, this is Frank; and Frank, this is Drew," he says hurriedly and flags down a waiter. "She'll have a water and can I get a bagel for our Praetor here, please?" The waiter writes down the order and comes back quickly.  
"So, this is the big man, huh?" She asks slowly sucking on her straw. I look back to Octavian and give him a questioning look.  
"Yeah, this is Frank," he says slowly looking at her and staring a little too long. I take a bite of my bagel and try to resist crying. This is one delicious bagel.  
"I don't mean to rush you Octavian, but I need to be at the Senate soon," I say letting my words slowly fall. He finally looks up and takes a deep breath.

"Drew and I are getting married and I am moving to Camp Half-Blood. I need a Praetor to relieve me of my auguring duties," he says quickly. I take another bite of my bagel and try not to droll on myself, it's so good. I can't believe they're getting married, but it makes sense. She's the perfect way to shut him up and he's too smart for her to trick.  
"I... uh... yeah. Congratulations. I'll talk to Reyna today and call a Senate meeting soon," I say as I stand. Man, that bagel was delicious. I can't believe it's gone. And speaking of being gone, I'm am so late for Reyna's meeting today. I push the chair in, he stands and offers me his hand. We shake and say good bye.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful just regular Praetor things and Reyna talking about pregnancy books. I'm walking to Hazel's for our dinner tonight and I stop for a second. I think of all our time over the past seven years. It's been great. I love her, there's no way I couldn't. Before I know it I'm running. Running so hard it hurts. I knock on her door, but I can't wait. I just go straight in.

"Hazel," I yell a little.  
"Frank? Is something wrong?" she asks worried. I see her at the top of the steps and I sprint up them. I pick her up and she gives a small yelp of surprise. Before she can say anything I kiss her, harder than I think I ever had. She seems shocked and at first she just sits there, but then she starts to move her lips and I can't believe we haven't been doing this the past 7 years! Where has this side of Hazel been hiding.

She breaks away first and stares at me with wide eyes. Her cheeks are so bright they look almost like cherries.

"Well, hello to you, too," she says breathlessly. All I can do is smile.  
"Hi," I say grinning like an idiot. I kiss her again and slowly put her back on the ground.

I hug her to me and then slowly go down to the floor. She looks confused at first, but then her eyes tear up and she covers her mouth.

"Hazel Levesque," I say slowly. "You are the single most beautiful, brave, smart, funny, and all around amazing person. You have never given up on me even when I gave up on myself. You helped me through things I didn't even know I was struggling with. You've always had my back. You know me better than I know myself and... and I love you, Hazel. So much that sometimes it scares me. I woke up this morning and looked out my window and I realized I don't want to wake up another day without you beside me. I know the way we are is great. I love just being with you and having you here, and if this is the way you want us to stay just say so. I'll drop it forever. But Hazel, I can't imagine another day without being permanently yours. I don't have a ring or anything, but I do know that I love you and I want to give you forever because you are my forever."

She starts crying and shakes her head yes as I pick her up and kiss her again. Her tears wet my face and she slowly pulls back.

"All this for spaghetti?" she teases. "I think I'm going to _love_ your reaction to desert."

* * *

**The precious Frazel feels! I kinda love them. Alright everyone stay tuned for Leo and Calypso, I think I'll do theirs next. As always, please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
